Kalos University
by moscowmoocow
Summary: Congratulations, future students! You have been accepted into the Prestigious Kalos University for the upcoming Fall Semester! Please submit your student profile along with your desired major, and prepare yourself for higher education in the fields of Battling, Coordinating, and Breeding. Rated T for romance, crude humor, and college-lifestyle references. CLOSED for fall semester.
1. OC Form

Hey everyone! Welcome to KALOS UNIVERSITY!

More info on the story to come, but I'd thought I'd post my OC form here so you can join in :)

This story will require professors and university students. You will be able to pick from ONE of FOUR majors provided in the OC form below. Please choose one of the class levels (Freshman to Senior) and explain your character to me! I do not want traffic in my inbox so please submit your characters in THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEW ONLY. Please keep in mind, if you create your character to be a freshman or sophomore, your character will be in the DORMS! If you are an upperclassmen, you will either be put in a Greek sorority/fraternity house or off-campus housing! So, please create your beautiful baby below~

**Name: **

**Age/Class Level: HEY EVERYONE, I REALIZE ALMOST EVERYONE THOUGHT THAT THIS IS A HIGHSCHOOL STORY, BUT IT IS ACTUALLY A COLLEGE STORY. NORMALLY, A COLLEGE FRESHMAN ENTERS AS AN 18 YEAR OLD. I WILL ADJUST AGES ACCORDINGLY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY SUBMITTED...HOPE THAT'S OKAY! I THOUGHT IT WAS MORE CLEAR THAN IT ACTUALLY WAS, MY BAD! **

**Sex/gender: **(WHICHEVER YOUR CHARACTER MAY IDENTIFY WITH)

**Major: **

** 1. Battling: **Any student seeking to study battling will focus on battle strategy, pokemon type strengths and weaknesses, etc. These students will graduate to be gym leaders and rangers.

**2. Breeding: **Any students who are admitted into the breeding major will study pokemon biology, pokemon genetics, and pokemon medicine. These students will graduate to be pokemon breeders and doctors.

**3. Coordinating: **Any student seeking to study coordinating will take creative art classes centered around pokemon, pokemon styling, and developing mixed-moved coordinating styles. Students who graduate with a degree in coordinating will go on to be Coordinators and Poke stylists (think art majors).

**4. ROTC: **Otherwise known as the Reserve Officer's Training Corps. All students in the ROTC program will train and earn military rank throughout their stay at the University, and can gain work experience and a degree in Pokemon Military Prowess.

**(****IF YOU ARE CREATING A PROFESSOR, PLEASE FILL OUT THE FORM NORMALLY WITH AN APPROPRIATE AGE OVER 21 YEARS AND WHAT CLASS/MAJOR YOU WOULD LIKE TO TEACH IN***)**

**Appearance: **Please give me some details, but keep it to two paragraphs.

**Personality: **Give me an overall trait, like "extroverted" or "angsty" that summarizes your character, and then go ahead and describe per usual.

**History/Hometown: **Please let me know where you are from, whether or not you have family, and a brief history of your character, and what they want to be!

**Pokemon: **The University only allows 3 pokemon MAX! They can be from any region, and please, no legendaries. The first pokemon you list will be outside of its pokeball 80% of the time and will be considered your "starter" (even though its not a fire/water/grass that is given to you at the beginning of each game, although it can be!) Just be sure to make that pokemon your main pal.

_**THANKS FOR SUBMITTING! I will probably take a handful of submissions, so keep your eyes peeled for when I cut off submissions! Happy OC creating! **_

_**-Katie **_


	2. Welcome to Kalos!

**Thank you for waiting! I love all of your characters, so get ready to see them in action! Please leave some reviews, they help me make my stories better! Hope you all enjoy it! Note: if you aren't sure what an undercut haircut is, or a loft bed, just google them! Also, this is more university style and less pokemon, but it has to be that way for an introductory chapter! More pokemons in the future, I promise!**

**XXX  
**

"Seb! There's a letter for you!"

Sebastian O'hara closed the book he was reading and ventured downstairs to retrieve the mail. He skillfully avoided this three younger brothers, who were all locked in a vicious tug-of-war. Today's spoils would be Seb's old game boy—just yesterday they had fought over a blanket. The tall, lanky boy passed the hall mirror and paused to look at his reflection. In t

he finger-smudged glass he could see the same, disheveled brown mess of hair that hung over his chocolate-brown eyes. He spit in his hand and ran it up the front to spike the front. At least it was out of his eyes now. He smoothed his trademark blue t-shirt and jogged downstairs. The tired wooden floors of his Lilycove home announced his footsteps with squeaks and groans.

"It's on the kitchen counter," His father shuffled around Sebastian with a newspaper in hand. Seb already knew he would turn the corner and slam the door to the hall bathroom, announcing to the O'hara family that it would be occupied for the next half-hour. Seb finally reached the kitchen, where he found his mother washing dishes. The smell of lemon-scented soap permeated the air.

"Check it out, Seb. Looks like good news!" His mother smiled, causing her laugh lines to crease. Seb's brown eyes darted towards the white-tile counter where a large yellow envelope sat.

"W-what day is it?" Seb whispered.

"March seventeenth, of course!"

"Oh god, today is when Kalos University submits its acceptances and rejections!"

"Well, duh, Sebastian. Go open the packet already," his mother scoffed, hanging a beaten copper pan from a hook on the wall. Seb picked up the packet with slender fingers, deftly ripping the seal in one swoop.

"Oh my _god! I'M IN!" _Sebastian screamed. His mother squealed in delight and wrapped her soapy arms around her eldest son. Seb heard his father whoop from the bathroom.

"What's it say, baby?" His mother grabbed for the paper and read it aloud:

_Dear Mr. Sebastian O'hara,_

_ Congratulations! You have been accepted into Kalos University's honors Breeding program. At our University, you will be able to study in the field of pokemon genetics and pokemon bio-engineering. Please log on to our web portal to set up your University ID and portal account. Move-in day for freshman students is August 25__th__, so plan ahead for long-distance travel. We are ecstatic that you have chosen our University, and look forward to continuing your education at Kalos University. If you accept, please submit your registration information by April 28__th__. Look for updates through the web portal, and we hope to see you on campus!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Melody Kirkland, Dean _

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Sebastian's mother wiped fat tears from her eyes and cried into her son's bony shoulder. Seb could barely contain his tears himself. He untangled himself from his mother's death grip and practically floated up to his bedroom. He shut the door and allowed himself an explosive laugh.

"Sweet Arceus. I got into Kalos."

XXX

Kyra Brauer rolled over in her bed, reluctant to wake. The sweltering August heat pooled in her tiny bedroom, making sure its occupant could not sleep past sunrise.

"God damn it," she growled, kicking off her black sheets in a frustrated huff. Her dirty blonde hair was snaked around her neck like a sweaty noose. An alarm went off in the next bedroom—and she soon heard the disgruntled noises of her roommate, Elizabeth "Winter" Kard.

"Noooo-oo_oo!" _Kyra heard a crash and Winter threw open her door.

"Kyra! Could you please feed my Magikarp! I'm already late for work and my boss will fire me if I don't show up within the hour!" Her ice blue eyes were frantic as she pleaded with her friend. Kyra opened a hazel eye and nodded. Winter exhaled, wiping a pale hand through her platinum hair. She carefully placed her floppy white sun hat on her head and turned to go out the door.

"Crap, today is freshman move-in, isn't it?" Kyra groaned. "Traffic is gonna be ridiculous." Kyra, Winter, and another girl named Nikita lived in a three bedroom house right off the spacious campus. Kyra was just beginning her senior year, while Winter and Nikita were both juniors. They had met at a party a few years back and had been inseparable ever since.

Their small cottage was right in the heart of an area called "East Falls" which could be loosely translated to "college central." Almost all of the upperclassmen who still lived near campus were in that neighborhood. It was almost like a lawless society, East Falls was, due to the endless parties, lack of families, and the sprawling, one-story houses made of white brick. It was any college student's utopia.

Kalos University's campus was right outside Dendemille Town, situated in the rolling hills of the outer city. On the east side of campus, the windmill of Dendemille was visible, and the mountains behind it even more so. The summers were sweltering, and the winters were frigid, but no one could deny the beauty of the campus or the city around it.

Kyra peeled off her sweat-soaked tank top and opted for a loose blue dress that fell just above her knee. Deciding that the trouble of washing her hair would be too much effort, she yanked it up into a sloppy bun and walked into their backyard. They had a couple of weather-beaten couches underneath the patio, and a stretch of grass (read: dirt) that wrapped around the rectangular yard. In the corner, however, was Winter's Magikarp pond. It was magnificent, really. The house came with a moldy, broken swimming pool, and when the landlord told the girls it was unsalvageable, Winter merely laughed. She was as smart as a whip and as cold as the season she was nicknamed for. Within a week she had deconstructed the pool, cleaned it, and turned it into a fully-functioning Magikarp pond. Kyra hefted the bag of feed from beside the pond and approached the edge, looking into the water. Winter's Magikarp all crowded the pool excitedly, anticipating the advent which was feeding time.

"I'm gonna laugh my ass off once you all evolve. Winter won't be able to smart her way out of that one." Imagining twelve Gyarados in the tiny pond was enough to make the 21-year-old giggle.

"Knock-knock!" A voice called from the fence. Kyra looked up from her task to see her neighbor, Jin Shiryō, poke his head over the brick wall that divided their homes. Kyra was still taken aback every time she saw Jin's "pretty" face. His platinum blond hair framed the delicate, heart-shaped face that many a girl had swooned over. Kyra swore his hair looked like an "M" with long bangs on the side and shorter ones in the middle, but this comment always pissed off Jin.

"What're you up to today?" Kyra asked, hoisting the food bag back onto its shelf and walking over to Jin. She stepped on an overturned ice chest so she could be eye level with her friend. Her hazel eyes met his striking emerald ones. Kyra bit back the gasp that always wanted to escape her throat when things like this happened.

"What's wrong, Brauer? Still can't resist me?" Kyra fought back the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks.

"Shut up, Jin. Are the guys home? The girls are gone and I don't have squat on the agenda."

"Well, it's obviously gonna be a cold day. Why don't we stay in and make hot cocoa?" He smirked, gesturing to the blazing sun above them. The sarcasm practically dripped from his velvet voice. Kyra did not hold back the eye roll that followed.

"We could always go to the Aqua Plex?" Jin suggested. Over the lip of the fence Kyra could see he was wearing a tight white tank top that showed off his toned arms. Probably due to the heat, however, he had forgone his usual blue coat. Her eyes lingered on the tight white jeans that left little to the imagination.

"Brauer! Helloo-o?" He waved a hand in front of her and she was snapped out of her trance. "Still asleep, sweetheart? You look like you're dreaming. Get ready and come on over to the house." Jin told her, letting his face dissolve into the cool mask it usually adopted. He sauntered back into his house, sliding the glass door shut with a loud bang. Annoyance flooded Kyra.

"It's already bad enough that you're beautiful, but you have to be an insufferable ass hat as well?" she stomped inside to grab her bikini.

XXX

"Name?"

"Azura Namae." The short, Asian trainer tried to calm her excited heart. Technically, today was her very first day of college. Years of studying hard, applying herself, and wishful thinking had brought her to her dream school: Kalos University.

"Welcome to Kalos U! We're so excited to have you here. I'm a Resident Advisor for the Diamond Dorm here, and it says you're on my floor! I'm Luna Bryte, nice to meet you!" The sophomore student shook hands with the introverted freshman. Luna kept to her name, sporting a crescent moon barrette in her thick black hair, and matching moon earrings. Her teal eyes were thrown into sharp relief by her dark tresses. Azura nervously tugged at her short black hair. She had just dip-dyed the ends blood red, and now when she looked down everything was thrown into a red light. She shook away her bangs and tried to sign legibly on the dorm sheet.

"Here's your room key, you are in room 711!"

"Just like the convenience store!" Azura surprised herself. She usually would have ignored the comment flat out, but found herself reaching out to Luna. Perhaps it was because she represented the moon, and Azura was known by many as "Lupus" or wolf. Despite herself, she tried to assume her quiet demeanor with difficulty.

"Duh, slurpees forever. Go meet your roommate, and I can't wait to spend this year with you!" Azura smiled, flashing two sharp canines, and walked back over to her pile of meager belongings. How she managed to smuggle anything over to Kalos was a miracle on its own. Azura shook the memory from her mind, and pushed open the door to the Diamond Dorm. Everything inside was either polished concrete or steel. Lupus absentmindedly thought that it should have been called the Silver Dorm instead. A few more RA's called their bubbly hellos to her, which she acknowledged with the subtlest of nods. The elevator finally chimed, and its doors pulled open to release a crowd of freshmen. She maneuvered them with difficulty—her 4'9" stature was not helping at the moment. She finally was free from the throng and immediately chose the back corner of the elevator, punching the "7" button with her right fist. A few more students hopped on, and the doors finally slid shut.

"Hi, I'm Kyoko Kurona! What's your name?" With a jolt of her heart, Azura realized the new girl was talking to her. She stammered, and finally managed, "I'm Azura Namae. You can call me Lupus." They shook hands, and Azura almost pulled her fingers back. Kyoko's skin was fiery hot. Lupus took in her appearance, and realized that they could easily be mistaken for siblings. Kyoko was short, but not as short as Lupus was. Her black hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail, and she was wearing a violet tank top that complemented her fair complexion. Two red eyes considered her carefully, and she finally smiled, revealing sharp canines of her own. Azura felt her good eye widen.

"If you don't mind me asking, what the heck happened to your eye?" Kyoko jabbed a finger at the patch over Azura's eye. Thankfully, the elevator announced its arrival on floor seven before she had to answer. Azura ducked out of the elevator, dragging her duffle bag behind her, and ventured quickly to room 711. She fumbled with the key for about a minute until Kyoko came into her peripheral view.

"No way! You're in 711 too? That means we're roommates!" Kyoko grinned wildly and Azura felt her stomach drop to her knees. What a great start between the two of them. Kyoko sensed her distress and hastily offered, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The taller girl took the key from Azura and opened the door to their new home. The room was tiny. Two loft beds were on either side of the dorm room, with a desk and dresser underneath the bed. A battered mini-fridge and microwave were stacked upon each other beneath the window, which had a breathtaking view of Dendemill's mountains.

"Looks like this is our little shoebox! Which side do you want?" Kyoko inched towards the left half, which Azura waved a hand at, as if saying, "it's all yours." Kyoko squealed in delight and ran out in the hall to get her luggage. Azura sighed, looking out the window, wishing she could be as excited as her new roommate. She hoped the classes in her Battling Major would be interesting enough. With a sigh, she shrugged out of her favorite hoodie and reached for a hanger in the small closet. Her hoodie was black, with elegant tribal designs on the back. An Eastern-style dragon snaked its way onto the front. It was her favorite article of clothing. Feeling a little more comfortable in the hot dorm room, she went to unpacking her things silently, relishing the quiet time before Kyoko would return.

XXX

The Aqua Plex was horrendously crowded. The Plex, as the students call it, is the University's Aquatic center. It has three pools—an Olympic size, for water-type trainers, a lounge pool for students, and a large saltwater pool that belonged to the Breeding School. Water pokemon of all shapes and sizes occupied the area.

"Excuse me, where are the girls' locker rooms?" Kyra felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see three freshmen girls clutching beach bags. One of them was wearing tall combat boots, and the other two looked to be related, each sporting black hair and pointed teeth. Kyra pointed a finger towards the bathrooms and they thanked her animatedly.

"Ahh, to be young and starting college." Hiro Taminama, another roommate of Jin's, said from behind her. She turned to her friend and flinched at the sight of him.

"Damn it, Hiro, can't you buy a pair of swim trunks?" Hiro, as always, decided to burn the eyes of the innocent and wear his signature speedo. The senior boy was tall, Asian, and half-blind. His right eye was a warm brown, while his left was blue and clouded. He smiled to reveal two rows of white teeth. His Jolteon barked a laugh and retreated to the shade of the canopy they were seated under. Jin was busy applying sunscreen to his pale skin, while their other roommate, Briar Russo, was asleep in the sun.

"Do you need some sunscreen, Russo?" Jin shouted, squirting the cold lotion onto Briar's dark skin. The senior boy nearly jumped out of his skin, hand flying to his back to get rid of the cold sensation.

"Hey, asswipe, I don't need sunscreen! Have you forgotten what I look like?" He gestured to his flawless, dark skin and even darker hair. His Sandslash claw necklace had gotten tangled in his sunglasses, and he fumbled to untangle him. Kyra and Hiro laughed on from afar. The two trainers dragged lounge chairs over to their friends and tanned side by side.

"So, you've ditched the Mohawk for an undercut, haven't you?" Kyra asked conversationally. Hiro nodded, rubbing the buzzed hair on the back of his head. "Looks good."

"Thanks. Excited for senior year?" Jolteon hopped up on Kyra's lounge chair and snuggled into her. Kyra scratched under his spiny chin.

"Yeah, I'm already dreading classes though. Senioritis is hittin' hard."

"Tell me about it. We have school on Monday and the countdown is like a death toll."

"Tragic. Well I know that Victor and his crew are throwing a party Saturday. At least we have that to look forward to!"

"Victor Perseus? That stiff? So it's an ROTC party, then."

"Oh, come on. They have the best booze."

"Their parties are total sausage fests!"

"If you're so worried about the ratio, then invite some of your girl friends!" Hiro harrumphed at this, dismissing Kyra with a hand. Kyra rolled her eyes and got up to jump in the pool.

"You coming or what?"

"If you play your cards right, maybe I will." Hiro smirked and Kyra groaned.

"Why are my guy friends such perverted idiots?"

XXX

Wolf Winters had just settled into the covers on his new dorm bed when a howling alarm sounded. He groaned, turning to his new roommate.

"I finally get comfortable and now we have to evacuate the building?" The blue-eyed, black haired freshman rolled off the tall bed and grabbed his brown leather jacket, which was unceremoniously crumpled on the carpeted floor. Sebastian, Wolf's roommate, was quiet as he pulled on his shoes. The two boys entered the hallway to find various pairs of roommates making their way to the stairwell. The door was guarded by an RA, who had a buzz cut and a fading Sharpedo t-shirt on. He was banging a pot with a wooden spoon and screaming at the passing freshmen.

"WELCOME TO YOUR ORIENTATION, KIDDIES!" Some of the freshmen giggled nervously as they passed him. Wolf and Seb barely gave him a sideways glance. The stairwell was crowded with their classmates, and over the screaming sirens loud conversations took place. The stairs deposited the slow-moving throng onto the lawn in front of the dorm, where a large crowd was already forming. On top of an overturned orange crate stood another RA, who had a microphone in her hand. She tapped it a few times, confirming its functionality, and called a warm welcome.

"Good evening, class of 2018! I'm Luna, and tonight is your unofficial induction into Kalos U!" Some freshmen starting to clap, resulting into the usual chain reaction of applause. Wolf saw the ROTC RA climb up on the box with Luna. He took the mike and growled into it.

"Tonight, you leave your lives behind to become University students. I'm Alex, and I'm afraid there's no turning back now." A lot of the girls giggled at his macabre theatrics. Wolf rolled his eyes. "You will have to make your way through campus to the Pillar of a Thousand Stones. You are allowed to use any pokemon that do not fly. Watch out for the upper classmen." With that ominous note, he unclipped a pokemon from the belt of his jeans and called out one of his companions. A terrifying Aerodactyl spread its ancient wings and screamed at the new freshmen, who jumped back in surprise. Alex climbed onto Aerodactyl's back and pulled Luna up behind him.

"Good luck!" Aerodactyl kicked off into the night, leaving a very confused group of freshmen in its wake. A full moment passed before anyone sprung into action. Kyoko threw her Houndoor's pokeball into the air, grabbed the hand of her roommate, and shrieked in excitement. Lupus, who was already exhausted by Kyoko's energy, sighed and called her Garchomp, Nidhogg, out to play. The couple began jogging towards Campus.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Lupus shouted. Kyoko laughed maniacally in response. The pack of freshmen began their trek towards the Pillar of a Thousand Stones, a monument in the heart of campus. Little did they know, the upperclassmen tradition of bombarding the "Freshman Fun Run" would make their journey quite difficult. Kyoko and Lupus, the forerunners of the pack, found this out once the first water balloon was launched.

XXX

**I hope everyone enjoyed the little preview! Don't worry if you didn't see your character, they will be introduced sooner than you think! **

**Let me know if I should continue! **


	3. The Gauntlet

**Yay! I'm so relieved everyone seemed to like the story so far! Let's see what happens to the poor freshmen :0 **

**Please review, it makes me write so much faster (pathetic, I know.)**

**XXX**

"Look! There's the first one!" one of the upperclassmen ROTC students hissed. They were situated on the balcony of the art building, which offered a perfect vantage point. It was shrouded in darkness by low-hanging eaves.

"Grab a balloon," Victor "Virgil" Perseus ordered. A heartless look flickered in his dark blue eyes, which made the dark circles underneath them more prominent in the moonlight. His mane of wild purple hair was spiked haphazardly, giving him an even more crazed appearance. Most of the ROTC students saw Victor as their superior, within rank and social setting—he was simply a natural. An ROTC trainer with a buzz cut picked up a fat balloon from the bucket and lobbed it towards two black-haired freshmen. One of them was jogging alongside a Houndour, while the other trailed an agile Garchomp. The balloon landed a few feet in front of them, exploding in a wave of neon-green paint. The two girls stopped in their tracks.

"Crap!" Lupus growled under her breath, the paint splattered on her shoes. Houndour had taken the brunt of it, shaking his fur to cause even more spatter. Kyoko squealed.

"Who did this?" She shrieked, looking up into the buildings. Trained to stay quiet within the presence of the enemy, the ROTC boys fell utterly silent.

_Little do they know this is only the first stop on their journey. _Victor suppressed a sinister chuckle that dared to escape his throat. The rest of the pack caught up to the two girls, and a frantic discussion began.

"What happened?"

"Oh, god, isn't this hazing?!"

"That's illegal!"

Virgil was quick to send the signal to his Magnezone, which was roosted on the opposite building. After flashing the light on his wristwatch, Magnezone hummed to life, pulling five metal barrels of paint to its body. Before the freshmen could hear the oncoming threat, Magnezone had hovered right above the squabbling students.

"Welcome to Kalos, newbies!" Virgil gave the signal and Magnezone reversed the charge on its magnetic body and the paint drums turned over, dumping its contents onto the freshmen. Their attention entirely on Virgil's voice—deeming them oblivious to the paint. Horrified shrieks filled the night air, and the ROTC students fled the art building balcony with wild laughter.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU'VE BOUGHT YOUR TICKET STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Kyoko screamed, indignant. Various freshmen hosed themselves off with the water pokemon in their party, but found that the paint did not wash out of hair. Afraid of what was waiting for them, the pack continued through campus. Each building was made from red brick, and a mix of oak and pine trees were scattered about campus. The streets were half concrete, half cobblestone, which made for more than one stumble along the way. The pack paused at a large sign with the campus' map on it. The school was laid out like a grid, with four "blocks" that divided the various schools within the university. Block A was for training, Block B was breeding, Block C was coordinating, and Block D was for ROTC. The dorms were all on the southern side of blocks C and D, along Electrike Avenue. The campus plaza, which housed all common buildings like the library, theater, and food court, were in the Diamond Block in the heart of campus. Right now, they were in Block D, which was ROTC territory. This fact could be loosely translated to mean it was "open season" for the freshmen.

"We need to get to the Plaza! Looks like the quickest way out of Block D is to cut through the gym?" Kyoko mused, running her finger along the map to confirm.

"You wanna cut through the gym? Right into the den of juiced-up future military meatheads?" Wolf Winters scoffed, stepping around Azura to look at the map.

"If you've got a better suggestion, let's hear it, pinkie." Kyoko snapped, pointing at the pink paint in Wolf's hair. The boy shot her an icy glare and ignored the comment. While the freshmen deliberated, many of them began to shiver. Despite the August heat, the nights could adopt a chill that cut straight to the bone. Adding that to the fact that most of them just took a surprise water-pokemon shower, this made the air seem doubly cold.

"I think we should go through the administration building instead," Wolf announced, raising a brow at Kyoko. The black-haired trainer rolled her scarlet eyes and turned towards the gym.

"If anyone wants to come with me, let's do it! C'mon, Lupus!" The shorter girl sighed, she was beginning to realize that with Kyoko, there wasn't really a choice anymore. She and her Garchomp followed their new roommate, and soon a small group went with her.

"We'll see who gets there first!" Wolf called through cupped hands. Sebastian, who was shivering next to his Vileplume, shook his head at Wolf.

"Why you gotta be mean to the ladies, dude?" Wolf turned, feigning shock at his roommate's accusation.

"What? I wasn't mean! She's stupid for choosing to go that way!" Wolf stepped around Sebastian and began jogging towards the administration building. Sebastian and the other trainers eventually followed.

Up ahead, inside the administration building, the ROTC students waited. There was no threat to the approaching students, but they would give them quite a scare. Virgil set up a series of pokemon puppets that were ready to swoop in front of the pack. The first freshman to approach the sliding doors was panting for breath.

"Wolf, wait already! We don't know what's in there!"

"If we don't cut through here we'll fall behind Kyoko's group! I can't lose to a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna Weis, a fellow floor seven freshman, scowled at the tall boy. She was dressed simply, in a purple t-shirt and a jacket with a faded pokeball on the back. She looked sporty—tomboyish—and abandoned her usually shy demeanor to get in the face of this testosterone driven idiot.

"N-nothing! I'm just a competitive person!" Even in the darkness, Donna could see a bead of sweat trickling down his brow.

"Sure you are. Just don't trip over your massive ego, I'm surprised it barely even fit through the door." Donna's Abra peeked over her shoulder and tried to look as menacing as possible. This was futile, however, since Abra's face couldn't really change unless it was extremely happy.

"Y'know, people say that about some other things about me, if you know what I mean," he leaned down to her 4'9" level and winked a blue eye at her. Donna shoved him aside with a surprisingly strong arm and stomped forward, causing her blue boot to pull the trip wire.

XXX

"Really, Virgil? The paint drums? Why couldn't it have been water balloons this year?" Luna sighed, looking at the rather triumphant group of ROTC students. They were all about tradition, whether it meant sleeping in your underwear with the same people for five weeks straight during boot camp to filling water balloons with paint, no one could say they weren't dedicated.

"Sorry I'm not sorry," Virgil shrugged. He peeled off his shirt to let loose his Muk, who clung to his muscled chest. This was a common occurrence, because not one of his fellow classmates flinched. Carrying around sixty pounds of sludge on a consistent basis was enough to make anyone toned, and Luna had to look down to hide her burning cheeks.

_God dammit, Virgil. All your stupid muscles and your stupid water balloons and your stupid words coming out of your stupid sexy mouth—wait, sexy? _Luna's blush deepened and she turned in the direction of Block D to avoid his scrutiny. If he saw her blushing he'd never let her hear the end of it. Muk pooled in a purple mass on the cobblestone path, groaning affectionately at its master.

"You're disgusting, Perseus. I'm surprised you can still smell half human after carrying around that sludge ball all day." Alex wrinkled his nose at Virgil's pokemon, who started to inch towards his pant leg.

"I smell fine, thank you. Luna seems to think I'm completely tolerable."

_Crap. So he did see me. _Luna half-cackled, half scoffed in a pathetic attempt to dismiss Virgil's statement. The RA busied herself at the four long tables she forced the ROTC students to carry and set up for her. The tradition on orientation day, at least the officially school sanctioned one, was to give the students a tour of campus, introduce them to the dean, and the head of their respective majors. At the end, they got a gift bag with a Kalos U drawstring bag, some welcoming pamphlets, and a lanyard for their student ID. The orientation put on by the RAs loosely followed the format, with a few exceptions.

The "tour" of campus was basically a run through a gauntlet thrown by the ruthless ROTC students. Sure, they saw parts of campus, but could barely drink it the beauty of it due to the fear of attack. Secondly, the students would split up into their majors and meet upperclassmen students within their majors, not the teachers. And third, the RAs put together what they liked to call "college starter packs" tailored to each major. Luna liked to think that the goodie bags she put together put the school's gifts to shame.

"Look! The first lambs of the litter!" Alex screamed, pointing off in the distance.

"I don't even know where you got that phrase from. It does not make any sort of sense to anyone with half a brain," Virgil clapped his hands slowly in mocking approval.

"General! Light the torches, quick!" Alex's Typhlosion used a careful flamethrower to light the tiki torches his trainer had unceremoniously stabbed into the surrounding lawns. The orange glow cast an ancient sort of glow on the group of RAs and ROTC students.

"Hoods, everybody!" Alex hissed. Luna groaned, "Seriously? I thought we were done with the creepy monk thing!"

"We are done when I _say _we are done, these robes are comfy as hell!" Alex pulled the hood over his dark skin and buzzed black hair. Luna thought this made the ROTC student twice as intimidating as he usually was. That's the thing with Alexander Grant. He is big, dark, and beefy (any girl's dreamboat) but his military aura made him appear menacing. This was all farce, as anybody who knows him knew. Laid-back is the best way to describe him—a sort of paradox, really, considering his military lifestyle. Alex pulled his camera, which always was around his neck, outside of the robe to rest on his chest.

The group of paint-spattered freshmen finally reached their finish line, gasping for air.

"I hope none of you are ROTC students," Virgil spat from under his hood. "Your physical stamina is pathetic. The first day of PT will be devastating for you." Luna flung out her arm to punch him on the shoulder, effectively shutting him up.

"Welcome, freshmen! You have survived the gauntlet which is your unofficial official initiation!" Luna clapped her hands excitedly, goading a round of lazy applause from the ROTC students behind her. Some of the freshmen were scowling at them, angry about the paint.

"Don't worry, the paint will come out in a few washes," Alex offered, walking forward to stand next to Luna. "You are now officially recognized by your upperclassmen cohorts as actual students. You have survived the first trial of college life, and now you will be rewarded. If you have already chosen a major, please step forward to the corresponding table and take…" he paused for dramatic effect. "A goodie bag." His deep voice and serious tone made the freshmen girls giggle, and the freshmen boys smile in spite of themselves. The second group of freshmen finally arrived, thoroughly shaken by the barrage of pop-out puppets in the administration building. The forerunner, Wolf, had a sour look on his face.

"Looks like you came in second, Winters." Kyoko stuck out her tongue in triumph. Wolf said nothing and tried to pay attention to Alex, who was repeating his speech to the new arrivals.

"Once you have grabbed your goodie bag, please stand behind your tables and get to know your major mates!" Luna practically skipped over to the battling table to greet the new battle majors. Two new faces opened their bags to find brand new trainer gloves, an assortment of special poke balls, a Kalos University logo badge case, and three full restores. The trainer gloves had the white and gold "KU" that were the school's colors.

"Woah, what? This is kickin'!" The black-haired, green eyed battler was Kaiden Callum, and he stood with his new roommate, Jason Castellan. Jason's golden eyes were complemented by the giant GS ball logo on Jason's t-shirt. Both freshmen were around 5'8", but they couldn't be more different. Kaiden was loud, confident, and was an adrenaline junkie. He didn't think—he just did. Jason, on the other hand, was fairly shy, and fully convinced that this kept him happy. He nodded in approval at the black gloves with white and gold trim and slipped them over his hands quietly.

At the ROTC table, Virgil greeted his future comrades coldly, shoving goodie bags in their outstretched hands.

"You all should be thankful it's Friday night. Monday morning is PT, and for all of you who don't know what that is, it's Physical Training. And it starts at 0500 hours, which means five in the morning." With a collective gulp from the new freshmen, they opened their bags hesitantly. It was almost as if they were expecting poison, or explosives. Inside were new, waterproof watches (which only displayed military time), stainless steel KU water bottles, un-engraved dog tags, and a grey, unisex t-shirt that had "ROTC" in black type across the chest.

"If you don't drop by the administration building to get your dog tags engraved by Monday, you will be assigned a five-mile run. Every person that has not gotten their tags engraved will reward their comrades with 100 push-ups. This is your only reminder."

XXX

At the breeding table, Wolf and Sebastian were pleased with their goodie bags. Inside was a manual on egg groups, including bright charts and informative diagrams. A pair of lab goggles with a KU strap were also inside, nestled with a King's Rock, various types of incense, and an everstone. The two roommates bumped fists and went to mingle with the remainder of the breeding students.

Over at the coordinating area, Astar Delph could hardly contain himself. He never seemed to be able to, really. After receiving his goodie bag from a senior coordinator, he ripped it open and gasped. Inside was an assortment of ball capsules, ranging from flames to sparkles to bubbles. There was also a brand new sewing kit, perfect for making costumes for human and pokemon alike. For the more artistically inclined coordinators, a rudimentary paint set was included. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to reel in his excitement.

Once the initial conversations died down, Alex stepped on the ROTC table and kicked aside some goodie bags that were in his way. He cleared this throat, garnering the attention of the new students.

"Now, who thinks they are brave enough to battle us?" Everyone was silent. The upperclassmen maneuvered the group of freshmen until they were standing beneath Alex, smirking.

"Anyone brave enough can meet us at Diamond Field A, which is just behind the cafeteria." Alex jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the right direction. The older students began walking away.

"Whaddaya think, Seb? We can take those douches!" Winter whispered. Sebastian shrugged and started after them, with Winter in tow. Kyoko, not willing to look weak, dragged Azura along with her.

"I want to go back to bed, Kyoko," Lupus groaned quietly. Kyoko looked back with pleading eyes.

"Please? Please, Lupus, if you do this for me, I'll buy you dinner all this weekend!" Even though Kyoko offered food, Lupus still experienced dissonance. Her cramped bed was sounding pretty nice after the horrible experience she just endured. But alas, food won once again.

"Fine. But I'm choosing the restaurant," she grumbled back. Kyoko giggled in delight and swept up Azura in a bone-crushing hug, much to the distaste of the shorter trainer.

The Diamond Fields were three different types of battlegrounds for impromptu matches. They were installed by the University to encourage practice battles amongst its students. Diamond Field A was a large grass field with open skies—a relatively simple setting. Field B was a rocky terrain surrounded by a fifteen foot tall chain link fence. Field C was tall grass with a fifty-yard stretch of water dividing it. All three fields were away from the footpaths in the Diamond Block to ensure safety, and Diamond's pokemon center was in the heart of the block. There was always an occasional injury, but that was expected when you take on the task of becoming a pokemon master.

The freshmen who remained to battle waited around nervously while the upperclassmen decided who was going to battle first. Virgil was on his phone with someone, arguing quietly.

"Get your asses over here and show these kids what battling is really like…No, I don't care that you guys just opened a wine box—yeah, I get it, we can kill it later—just come over here!" He hung up on whoever he was talking to and slipped the phone into his pocket. Luna and Alex raised a brow at him.

"I invited Taminama's house over. I think Brauer's gang is coming too."

"Awesome! Let's get started in the meantime." Luna turned to the freshmen.

"Who would like to go first?" Kyoko and Wolf's hands shot in the air in unison. Luna selected Kyoko and walked to her side of the field. The black-haired freshman turned to Wolf and stuck out her tongue. Alex went to assume the referee position.

"The rules shouldn't be anything new. One on one, first trainer who faints the other's team wins, yadda yadda yadda." He held up his right hand and waited for the female trainers to prepare.

"Are you ready, uh—"

"Kyoko Kurona!"

"Kyoko?"

"Yes!" Her smile split from cheek to cheek, and Luna giggled.

"We're ready!"

"BEGIN!"

Luna tossed a pokeball with no announcement. From the burst of light sprung her Absol, Solu. The disaster pokemon bellowed a war cry and waited for instructions. Kyoko called out her Houndour without skipping a beat.

"All right, Solu! Night slash!" With astonishing speed, Absol advanced upon the waiting Houndour.

"Avoid it with dig!" Kyoko shouted. Houndour began burrowing wildly into the fresh-cut grass, throwing sod everywhere. But Houndour wasn't quick enough. Solu whipped its head at its opponent, unleashing a blast of dark energy. It hit Houndour's flank with a blinding flash.

"Psycho cut!"

"Dodge it!" Kyoko felt sweat beading on her neck in the cool night air. She watched desperately as Houndour disappeared beneath the earth. The psycho cut sliced through the air, missing its target.

"Solu! Keep an eye out!" Luna commanded. The Absol's eyes darted back and forth, trying to pinpoint where Houndour would emerge. Kyoko watched with clenched fists. Suddenly, Houndour exploded from underground, throwing Solu's body into the air.

"Great job, Houndour! Hit em' with iron tail!" With a throaty growl, Houndour shot above Absol and landed a critical hit on the Absol's neck. Solu smashed into the ground, causing even more rubble to fly.

"Get up, Solu, you can do it! Use Megahorn!"

"Move out of the way, Houndour!" Absol rolled out of the divot its body left and braced itself for its next move. Houndour was still in midair. The moment the dark pokemon touched the ground, it leapt back, but not far enough. Solu opened its fanged mouth and bellowed, crippling the Houndour with deafening sound waves. Houndour was frozen to the spot, shuddering as the attack took its toll. After it was over, the Houndour whined, and collapsed onto the grass, defeated.

"Houndour is unable to battle! Luna and Solu win!" Alex announced. Kyoko rushed to Houndour's side.

"You did great, buddy. Better luck next time." The dark type nuzzled its master lovingly. Kyoko gently tapped her pokeball and Houndour was safe inside. She looked up into the blue eyes of Luna, who extended her hand.

"That was a great move, using dig and iron tail together. You've got a lot ahead of you." She smiled, and helped Kyoko to her feet. "The pokemon center is right over there if you want to take Houndour. I'm going with Solu now if you want to come with me." Kyoko nodded, and walked off with the RA.

Just then, a group of pokemon trainers walked out of the darkness and into the fluorescent lights of Diamond Field A. A tall Asian trainer was walking with a Jolteon, followed by a white-blond trainer wearing a blue coat, another dark-skinned guy with a five-o-clock shadow, and three girls. The first was somewhat short and dirty-blonde, wearing a skintight black cotton dress. The next was tall, platinum blonde, and wore a large floppy hat even though it was dark. The third, who was carrying a box of what could only be wine, had thick violet hair, with a small heart tattoo on her left cheek.

"Wassup, newbies?" The tall Asian trainer called. Once he stepped into the light, it was easy to see that there was something "different" about his eyes. The right was a warm brown, while the left was cloudy and blue. His jaw was angular, and seemed to be plastered with a permanent smile. He was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt and black drainpipe pants that were cuffed at the ankle. His arms were tattooed from wrist to shoulder.

"Not much, just testing out the new talent!" Alex replied cheerfully, extending his hand for Hiro to high-five. The freshmen looked on quietly.

"Oh, sorry! I totally forgot! Attention newbies, here are some more competitors for you guys! This tall guy is Hiro Taminama, and he's a senior in Battling. This here's Jin, the tall dark and handsome is Briar, the hat chick is Winter, this is Kyra, and the dark-haired wonder here is Nikki." He winked at Nikki, who rolled her amber eyes.

"Let's get to some battling, yeah?" Kyra clapped her hands and turned to the freshmen. "Who wants to challenge me?" It was no surprise that Wolf stepped forward.

"Shall we make things interesting?" Virgil asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Let's make this two on two, just to make the battles go a bit faster." Hiro stepped forward to battle with Kyra, and Wolf dragged Sebastian with him, who was resisting audibly.

"No, man, I don't wanna make an idiot of myself!"

"C'mon, Seb, don't chicken out! We're obviously all going to lose these battles, they have three to four years of higher-level learning on us. Besides, those senior girls are pretty hot. I bet I could get one of them to go out with you." Wolf winked and Sebastian began to blush.

"Are you guys gonna flirt all night or are we gonna battle here?" Hiro laughed.

"I hope you boys like electric types." Kyra said, throwing her pokeball into the green. Her fierce Luxray emerged. Hiro nodded at his Jolteon, who sprang forward.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who defeated Team Orion when he was only eighteen?" Jason asked.

"It wasn't just him, he and that legendary summer camp took them all down! And that horrible beast!" Astar chirped. "It was amazing! I heard that after they did that, all the C.C. members were admitted with full rides to the universities of their choice! And did you also know he's half-blind, and that girl he used to date is also half-blind, but now she's a famous motivational speaker, and one of the top strategists for the Sinnohian Army?" Astar was on a roll, pausing only to suck in a large breath or two.

"What was her name? Kame Takeshi?" Kaiden added. Astar nodded vigorously.

"Apparently she's taking classes here learning pokemon and trainer psychology in the breeding school. I think she may also be a part-time guest speaker, but no reliable sources have confirmed my suspicions."

"Jeez, Astar, do you spend a lot of time researching the students and faculty here?" Kaiden asked incredulously.

"It's called google, dummy. I like to pride myself in my ability to stay in touch with current events."

"The fall of Orion was four years ago, wasn't it?" Jason commented.

"Shut up."

"Can you all shut up? We're missing the battle," Donna growled, pointing at the electrifying view before them. Wolf and Sebastian were pitted against Hiro and Kyra in a fierce battle. Wolf's Zoroark had Jolteon in a headlock, and Luxray was collecting energy for a wild charge.

"Vileplume! Sleep powder!" A miasma of violet sparkles erupted from Vileplume's head, coating Luxray, Jolteon, _and _Zoroark. Sebastian scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oi, way to go, newbie!" Hiro called jokingly, pulling a sleep awakening out of a black backpack by his feet. He tossed one to Kyra who smirked mercilessly. They applied the awakenings to their companions and they were on their feet in seconds.

"Crap!" Wolf snarled. "C'mon Zoroark! You can do it! Get up!"

"Jolteon! Volt tackle!"

"Luxray, thunder fang!" The two electric types bounded towards their opponents in unison, as if this were a rehearsed dance rather than spur-of-the-moment-battle. Jolteon leapt over Luxray's back as they repeatedly switched places to confuse Vileplume. Jolteon slammed its electrified body into Vileplume, sending the grass type flying.

"Giga drain, now!" Vileplume somersaulted in midair and instantly began to drain Jolteon of its energy. The electric eeveelution began to buckle under Vileplume's assault. The grass type was knocked to the ground by Kyra's Luxray, who locked it in its jaws. Luxray released the Vileplume to pin it down with an enormous paw, and opened its mouth, garnering electricity. With a mouthful of lighting, it clamped down on Vileplume's petals, delivering a crippling blow. Luxray jumped back and practically purred at its masters approval.

"Amazing catch, Lux! Stand by!" Kyra pointed to Wolf's Zoroark, who was finally waking up. The fox-like pokemon drowsily got to its feet, rubbing its turquoise eyes with its long claws.

"Did you enjoy your nap, buddy?" Zoroark seemed to blush, and instantly began to use taunt unprompted. The disobedience caused a few raised eyebrows amongst the upperclassmen, and Wolf tried to ignore them. Zoroark's taunt caused Luxray to get extremely angry. It was losing focus.

"Vileplume, solarbeam—"

"Are you kidding? It's nighttime!" Wolf growled, entirely exasperated.

"—I meant Petal Dance!" The razor-like petals whipped the electric types into a whirlwind, slicing their bodies over and over again.

"Jolt, Discharge! Let's end this!" Jolteon managed to right his body in the cyclone and expelled a monstrous burst of electricity. Luxray's Volt Absorb restored some of the HP it had lost. Vileplume fainted, and Sebastian stepped back from the field.

"Return, Vileplume! You were awesome." The brown-haired boy turned to his new roommate. "Avenge room 725 for me! For us!" This caused a few laughs, and Sebastian found himself chuckling. Even though he lost, he had expected it. The chances of beating the seniors at this point was slim to none. A few electric explosions later, Wolf recalled Zoroark as well.

"Kyra and Hiro are the winners!"

XXX

A few more battles ensued. The only freshmen winners turned out to be a blonde-haired, blue eyed freshman named Volan Gurei, and a girl named Arielle Folkman. This was due to an unfortunate mix-up with her Espurr's psychic abilities, causing it to go beserk on an upperclassman's Tyrunt. Arielle wore a triumphant face as she walked over to the upperclassmen. The freshmen followed her slowly, unsure of whether or not they should approach. Nikki was tipping the wine box to her lips, pushing the tiny spout and letting the red wine flow freely.

"You guys were great!" Luna clapped her hands animatedly. Arielle brushed a hand through her bright-red pixie cut.

"What should we do now? Is our orientation over?" Kyoko asked. She secretly hoped they all would be invited to an upperclassman party. It was apparent one was happening, since Hiro, Kyra, and their gang came with a box of wine.

"Yes! Your orientation has officially come to a close. You are more than welcome to return to your dorms for the evening. However…" she broke off and started to run towards East Falls. "…party on 5229 East Falls!" With a cackling laugh, she sprinted off before Jin, Briar, and Hiro could catch her.

"Hey! Who said you could open our house to freshmen, Luna?!" Jin screamed, tearing off after her. The various upperclassmen began their trek towards the boys' house. Alex turned to the new freshmen and smiled, revealing gorgeously straight teeth.

"You guys can come, but if you end up killin' all the alcohol, you'll have to _pay the price_." The last three words were growls in his throat. He laughed and turned to Virgil.

"Let's get first dibs on beer pong!" He invited Virgil onto Aerodactyl's back and they flew off into the night sky.

"Well? Does anyone want to go?" Kyoko gestured towards the disappearing upperclassmen. Azura instantly loped in the opposite direction. Wolf and Sebastian were game, and Arielle joined the pack as well. Donna was tired out, and volunteered to walk back with Jason Castellan, who was not much for parties. His roommate, Kaiden, was completely for parties, and ran after them excitedly. Astar, torn between going home to do more research or getting some "field work" (read: alcohol) done, he chose the latter and tagged along.

The walk through campus was short, and soon the group of freshmen were at the door. Arielle had her hand on the doorknob, hesitating for a moment.

"You don't think they're gonna prank us, do you?"

"What is this? A bad college comedy?" Kaiden scoffed, stepping in front of her. He swiftly turned the doorknob and swung open the door, walking straight into the midst of an upperclassmen house, let alone party. Kaiden felt his heart pound slightly—the room was bathed in all-red light, and there was an enormous tapestry hanging on the wall. It was a red-and-black image of Giratina, drawn in a Chinese-dragon style. Lotuses bordered the giant wall hanging. The living room was large and the floors were wooden, with various couches, tables, and rugs everywhere. The floor plan was open, with the living room leading directly into it. To the left was a long hallway, where each of the three boys' bedrooms were. One bathroom was off of the living room, and the other was down the hallway. Twinkling white lights were carelessly stapled along the ceiling, throwing the room into an even softer glow.

"What's cookin, freshies?" The white-blond junior known as Jin shouted over the din. He approached them with a wicked grin and a sleeve of red solo cups. He distributed them amongst them.

"If ya don't drink, I get it. But _everyone_ plays." He beckoned them outside to a long, rectangular table where a game of flip cup was set up. Kyoko looked at it warily. She scanned the back yard for an exit route but instead saw a backyard full of people and pokemon alike. The pokemon seemed to be relaxing away from the party, with plenty of berries, poffins, and fresh water to go around. This seemed to calm her. If this terrifying group of upperclassmen can throw parties for their pokemon, they couldn't be that bad.

"Keg's over by that Onyx there." Jin gestured towards the enormous rock-type, who roared at them happily.

"This one?" Arielle asked, pointing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no, it's by all the other Onyx at the party. Yes, its this Onyx!" Arielle felt her face burn in fury. She stomped over to the keg, somehow managed to get it to spit beer into her cup, and splashed it all over Jin's white shirt. He froze, and remained silent.

"Get it in your head that just because you're an upperclassmen doesn't mean you can go being a complete arse to people younger than you," she seethed. Jin's eyes met her hazel ones, and he shot her a glare.

"I hope you enjoy the party tonight, Arielle. Because tomorrow I challenge you to a full-on gym battle in the Diamond Fields."

"Jeez, it's like you're rewarding me for throwing my drink on you. Any other privileges you're willing to give me?" Arielle let the sarcasm drip off her words like warm honey.

"Have you ever played flip cup, Folkman?" Jin said lightly. Arielle shook her head. "Wonderful. You versus me. Right now. Survivor rules."

"You're on, Shiryō."

Arielle found herself in a corner. First off, she was pissed that a guy like Jin thought he could just talk to her like that. Where did he get off anyway? Second, her mind was reeling. Her vague memories of the lame parties from her home town had all but disappeared. What in the hell was flip cup?

Hiro was drinking out of a cup of his own, and stood referee at the end of the table.

"Ready, 3-2-1 GO!" Arielle was not fast enough. Jin inhaled the first cup, set it upside down on the table, and flipped it right side up with his fingers—first try. Arielle gulped down the warm beer and got it to flip with only a few tries. She looked down the table and groaned—she had four cups to go.

XXX

_**OKAY **_**SO I don't really know where I'm going with this, but as of right now it's the first weekend before college, so I can't really get into the classes aspect of it just yet! That's coming soon, don't you worry! Please review, and be reminded that your precious bbys will be showing up in future chapters! Happy reading!**

**-Katie **

**Ps: thanks to Ein Storm, 2-thine-ownself-b-true, Omega Zekrom, reven228, secretagent 12, sonofthetrigod, nickyazure, pokekid543, deadlythunder195, leafeon51, legendary fairy, cottonmouth 25, and trainernaps for reviewing! **


End file.
